


Lost in you

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano is unable to resist to Veneziano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in you

Veneziano is all hugs and smiles and Romano can barely stomach it.

“Enough already!” he says, trying to push him away. He wants to be alone with his gloom, dammit!

But Veneziano just smiles, softer this time, and kisses the inside of Romano’s wrist, and Romano knows he just lost. Knows he lost a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> written for an Anonymous request I received at my Tumblr


End file.
